Al-Qaswa logistics vehicle
|type=Armoured personnel carrier (logistics vehicle) |manufacturer=Heavy Industries Taxila (HIT) |is_vehicle=yes |is_UK=yes |length=220 in |width=100 in |height=98.25 in |weight= 14.5 ton (32,694 lb) Payload: 6 ton (13,485 lb) |suspension=Torsion bars |speed= |vehicle_range= |primary_armament= |secondary_armament= |armour= |crew=2 (including driver) |engine=Detroit Diesel 6V53T |engine_power=265 HP @ 2800 r.p.m. |pw_ratio= }} Al-Qaswa is an armoured personnel carrier (APC) designed and manufactured in Pakistan by Heavy Industries Taxila (HIT). The design is a modernised version of the M113-A2-Mk1 APC. Designed for logistics roles, the vehicle can carry 6 tonnes of military supplies in its cargo compartment across all types of cross-country terrain (see Geography of Pakistan). The vehicle platform can also be adapted for use in other roles such as missile launcher, radar station, ambulance, maintenance vehicle, etc. Development The Al Qaswa logistic vehicle was developed by Heavy Industries Taxila (HIT) who have considerable experience in the design, development and production of armoured fighting vehicles.The first prototype of the Alb Qaswa was completed in 2002 but as far as it is known the vehicle has yet to enter quantity production.This is the latest in an increasing number of variants of the BAE Systems, US Combat Systems M113 which have been developed in Pakistan to meet local operational requirements. HIT has also developed the Talha APC of which 44 have already been supplied to Iraq.Some of these vehicles have five dual rubber tyred road wheels either side while other versions, such as the Al Qaswa logistic vehicle has six road wheels either side which gives the vehicle greater volume and payload. Design The Al Qaswa is based on a stretched BAE Systems, US Combat Systems, M113A2/M113A3 series armoured personnel carrier chassis with a modified rear. The baseline M113 has five road wheel stations either side while the Al Qaswa has a total of six for increased volume and payload.The hull of the Al Qaswa is of all welded aluminium armour plate which provides the occupants with protection from small arms fire and shell splinters.The driver is seated at the front of the vehicle on the left side and has a single piece hatch cover above his position. In front of this are day vision periscopes. The centre day periscope can be replaced by a passive night-driving device.The power pack is to the right of the driver with the air entry and exit louvres in the roof. The commander is seated to the rear of the driver in a raised compartment and is provided with cupola with a single piece hatch cover and periscopes. A large rectangular door is provided in the left side of the hull for the commander and this opens to the rear.A 12.7 mm machine gun can be mounted on the forward part of the cupola for local and air defence purposes. A back of electrically operated smoke grenade launchers are mounted either side of the hull front and these cover the frontal arc.The diesel fuel tanks are to the rear of the engine compartment and to the right of the commanders position. Users ; *Pakistan Army: 200 to be procured. See also * Armoured personnel carrier * Heavy Industries Taxila ;Related development * M113 ;Related lists * List of modern armoured fighting vehicles References External links * http://forum.pakistanidefence.com/lofiversion/index.php/t2008.html Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of Pakistan Category:Armoured fighting vehicles of the post–Cold War period Category:Armoured personnel carriers